1.0.0
1.0.0 (also referred to as the second-half of The Adventure Update) was a major Minecraft update, released on November 18, 2011 (during MineCon 2011) at 21:54:50 UTC. It is also considered as the official first release of Minecraft: Java Edition. This update added brewing, enchantments, The End, hardcore mode, breeding, and more. Snapshots The following is a list of 1.0.0 snapshots and pre-releases: Beta 1.9-pre1, Beta 1.9-pre2, Beta 1.9-pre3, Beta 1.9-pre4, Beta 1.9-pre5, Beta 1.9-pre6, 1.0.0-RC1, and 1.0.0-RC2. Additions General * Hardcore mode – locks the difficulty to Hard and forces the user to delete the world's save data upon death. Health bar has a slight appearance change when in that mode Gameplay * Status Effects – inflict positive or negative effects on players and mobs. Two properties exist: strength (boosts effects) and duration (controls the time of the effect) * Item Repair – Two of the same tools/weapons that are damaged in crafting will create one repaired tool/weapon * Brewing * Enchanting * Breeding – Wheat attracts and feeds animals. When fed, animals enter "love mode", and will produce baby animals. * End Poem/Credits – appears after entering the End portal in The End. World generation * The End – a new dimension that exists in place of the Sky Dimension. * Mushroom Island Biome – a very rare biome with naturally generated Huge Mushrooms. Spawns mooshrooms. * Nether Fortress * End Portal – a portal to The End dimension that generates in strongholds. It requires at most 12 Eyes of Ender to activate. Blocks and Items * Ghast Tear * Blaze Rod * Nether Wart * Gold Nugget * Glass Bottle * Potions * Splash Potions * Spider Eye * Fermented Spider Eye * Blaze Powder * Magma Cream * Glistering Melon * Eye of Ender * 9 new Music Discs * Brewing Stand – used for brewing * Enchantment Table – used for enchanting * Nether Bricks * Nether Brick Fence * Nether Brick Stairs * End Portal Frame * End Stone * Dragon Egg Mobs * Ender Dragon – a boss mob that spawns only once in The End. * Mooshroom * Villager – a passive NPC mob that spawns in Villages * Snow Golem * Magma Cube * Blaze Changes General * /give can now set the damage value of the wanted item. Gameplay * Experience – a score system that can be used for enchantments. Each XP Orb is worth one Score Point. * New achievements. * Death tweaked – the amount of XP orbs dropped by players on death is now limited. A proper score is also given based on how many XP orbs players have collected. * Armor system is new and improved, with increased armor durability. * Pressing toggles between three states: first person, third person back, and third person front. * Slight delay between jumps when holding down the jump button. Also, players no longer bounce between ceiling and floor in two-block-high places. * Blocking now has a new, proper animation. * Sun and moon now rise in the east. The moon also has phases * New sound for rain. World generation * Swamp Biome now appears "swampier" with darker Grass, darker water and lily pads that generate. * Strongholds now generate with random loot chests Blocks and Items * Labels for tooltips have a blue border. * Bow appears larger in third person view when held, have 385 uses, and additional sounds. * New sounds for doors, added sounds for shears. * New textures for Block of Iron, Ghast Fireball, and Mob Spawner * Glowstone material type changed from "glass" to "stone". A pickaxe is now needed to drop items and certain items like torches can be placed on it as a result of this change * Water and Lava above a ceiling that is a single block thick will produce particles. * Lava no longer flows through water; now it creates Stone * Ender Pearls are throwable and will teleport a player to the impact location. However, it will take 2.5 hearts of fall damage. ** Cannot be thrown in Creative Mode. * Golden Apple now glows purple in the inventory * Fences now connect to solid blocks and no longer block players from moving onto their space * Tool breaking sounds * Attack damage is nerfed to make space for the increased damage enchantments * Many blocks' mining speeds have been increased: ** Redstone Ore ** Doors ** Mob Spawner ** Block of Iron ** Block of Gold ** Block of Diamond ** Stone Bricks ** Iron Bars ** Furnace ** Dispenser ** Obsidian * Minecarts now have sounds Mobs * Sheep now have 8 health * Ghasts now have 10 health * Zombies now have 20 health and 1 armor point * Endermen are now limited in which blocks they can pick up. Also added new sounds for the mob * Improved walking sounds for the Skeleton * Big slimes (size +4 slimes) have deeper jump sounds * New sounds for Silverfish * Ghast fireball texture changed 1.0.1 1.0.1 was a server update released on November 24, 2011 to fix some bugs and crashes in 1.0.0. As it is a server-only update, 1.0.0 remained the current client version. Category:Minecraft Updates